All forgotten except a green ribbon
by lisa b green
Summary: what happens when Kelsey tries to numb her pain for Ren? How does Ren react?
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction of The Tigers Curse Series- I own nothing!

Kelsey ran into her room and grabbed her clothes. She rushed to get in the shower where no one could hear her break down.

He doesn't know her. Everything they did together was wiped away. She found her gold ankle bracelet and grasped it into her fist and slammed the door closed.

"what did you do to her?" kishan yelled at his brother.

"I didn't do anything! She lives in a daydream. She thinks she loves me." ren explained.

"she does love you, and you loved her. So much then anyone ever could." kishan said, anger still present in his voice.

" you love her? Right? Then you can take her. She's yours. Why is everyone blaming me for something I didn't do?" Ren said.

" Don't you get it? When you get your memory back, you will wonder how you could have ever treated her this way. When you lost her the first time, it almost you. Now that you can't remember anything, it's killing her." kishan explained.

Ren took a deep breath in frustration and walked away from his brother.

While walking to the bedroom, he passed Kelsey's door.

" Kelsey? Are you in here?" he called to her. Upon entering the room he noticed a hair ribbon laying on her mirror. Something hit him and he couldn't explain it. Like a small dart hitting his chest making his heart race.

He turned when he heard the shower running. The door was slightly opened and he saw her figure in the glass doors. She wasn't standing though, she was sitting in the corner with her legs bunched to her chest.

"Kelsey?Are you alright?" he asked as he progressed into the found it odd that there was no steam or moisture in the bathroom.

He knocked first on the door. Making sure she would keep her privacy. When she didn't answer, it worried him.

"Kelsey? I'm opening the door." he warned.

Still got no response.

He opened the door to see Kelsey still in her clothes, soaking in all the water from the shower. As he bent into the shower, he jumped in realizing the water was freezing. He quickly turned off the water and looked into her tear streaked face.

" Kelsey? What are you doing?" he asked, stern in his voice.

" Numbing the pain." she whispered. he bent down and picked her up, placing her on the chair outside the shower.

feeling how cold she was he quickly started removing her clothing. She didn't like it and fought his hands away.

" Go away. I don't need your sympathy." she noted, as she began to shiver.

"I'm here. Aren't I?"

She looked up into his eyes with fat tears. " But do you want to be?"

When he didn't answer, the tears fell from her eyes and that feeling hit his chest again.

This was it, the breakdown she was hiding from. The one where she knew that her Ren was gone. She grew into hysterics and began gasping for couldn't kelp but take her body into his. She was so cold, and so broken that it broke his heart. He never thought he could make anyone feel this terrible.

" I'm so sorry I don't feel the way you do. Is there anything you can tell me that might trigger my memory?" he offered.

She thought over and over.

She looked into his eyes and begged in her heart for this to work." May I try something?" she asked.

He nodded.

She nodded. " okay, I want you to close your eyes and think about the circus."

She watched him close his eyes and prayed this would work.

She watched his eyes go back and forth behind the lids. With her hands, she placed them on either sides of his ears and pulled her mouth to his giving him a forceful kiss.

At first he struggled to get out of her grasp, but she kept her lips on his and planted in her head the same day she told him to think about.

Ren couldn't explain what was happening, it was like being woken up from a dream in a dream. Suddenly the images of Kelsey were being defogged into his memory of that day. Her getting bitten, and almost dying brought a tear out of his closed eye. one after another, more memories came flooding to him. His Kelsey, the one

who was breaking the curse for him and Kishan. The one who wished for his freedom back at the circus, which made him a man for the first time in years.

His Kelsey, who smelled of peaches and cream.

When she finally let go of his lips, she was shaking.

When Ren opened his eyes, he finally saw the woman he fell in love with.

" Ren? Is? Are you? Do you remember who I.." bout before she could answer, he pulled her into a kiss which she remembered from the last time they were together.

" I'm back, Kelsey." she heard. " I'm so sorry I hurt you."

She was crying again, only in joy.

She Placed the palm of her hand on his cheek and he kissed it.

" Kelsey, you are freezing. What have you done to yourself." he asked, taking his shirt off and placing his warm body on her extremely cold one trying to bring warmth back to her shivering body.

" it hurt so much, not being with you. I wanted to mask the pAin?" she

explained, shaking finally from the cold.

" pain over more pain never works. Come on. Let's warm you up." he said and took

all of her wet clothes off, exposing her in her bra and panties. He slowly placed her dry sweat pants on, featherly touching the exposed skin on her thighs, making her heart race. Doing the same with her T-shirt, he picked her up And laid her in her bed, climbing in with her and holding her tight against him.

" I don't want to lose you ever again." She said, closing her eyes.

"Kelsey."

" Kelsey, wake up!" she heard.

Suddenly she was back in the shower, still soaked in cold wet clothes and someone shaking her.

" Goodness Kelsey? Please wake up""

That was Kishan voice. It was full of worries and concerns.

" she's so cold. We need to warm her up." another voice she heard. Mr. Kadam She expected. She was lifted off the tile and to the floor. Warm towels covered her soaking body.

" Kishan." she whispered through her quivering lips.

" yeah Kells, I'm here." he said, pushing her wet hair away from her face looking into her eyes.

" Will we ever get him back?" she asked, as tears fell from her face.

" if it takes my last breath of life, I'm gonna bring him back to us." he promised and kissed her forehead.

As she laid in bed, she wondered if something as simple as a kiss could bring back her Ren. She walked over to her mirror to pick up her ribbon so she could tie it back, but it was missing. Looking around the room she could not find it. She creeped out of her room to see down in the study, Ren playing with her ribbon in his fingers, looking like he was almost remembering something.

Truth be told- that was the ribbon she found in his room. The one he wanted as a keepsake of Kelsey.

She walked back to her room, smiling in hope that her Ren was slowly coming back to her, and she would wait forever to get him back.

please review! Lisa B Green


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for Reviewing and for placing this story into your favorites or Alerst. Originally this was suppose to be a OneShot but I decided to continue cause I had developed some great Ideas ahead for this story, so please Review and Enjoy! P.S. I am only a fan of The Tiger's Series, I do not own Anything, All Copyrights belong to Colleen Houck the Author of this Amazing Series and can't wait for Voyage to come out in November!

Chapter Two

Kelsey woke up early the next morning. The bright India sun made the bedroom warm and beautiful. After a few minutes of stretching under the covers, she sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and glanced out her balcony doors. Bright blue sky welcomed her site.

Also in her vision on her dresser was the emerald green ribbon that she recognized last night in Ren's hands. The one where she could see the small hint of passion in his eyes. It brought her sadness that it was back in it's place and she had to realize that it was going to take more then ribbons and kisses to break not one- but two of Ren's curses.

After taking a real shower and getting on her clothes for the day, she noticed a note under her green ribbon.

She smiled as she recognized Rens handwritting on the ivory color paper, similar to the poems he wrote on for her back Home. Their Home.

Have dinner with me on the balcony, We have much to discuss- Dihren

The smile was washed away when there was no, Always or Love...just Dhiren.

The knock on her bedroom startled her and she gasped.

"Kelsey?" Kishans voice leaked through the door. Kelsey let out a sigh, hoping it was Ren, but quickly went to the door. She walked over and turned the door handle, opening just a crack letting her head and neck out.

"Yes?" she asked.

Instantly, he shielded his eyes for all he saw was her wet hair and her bare neck.

"Excuse me, I thought you were decent." he blushed at the site of her head from the door. He assumed that she was not dressed due to she only saw her face and her wet hair.

"I'm alright, Would you like to come in?" she offered, opening the door to reveal she was fully clothed for the day.

He shook his head. "Oh no that's alright. I just wanted to let you know that i'm going to my room for a few hours, I will be a man for the night and wanted to know if you would like to join me for Dinner?"

She felt so bad, if Ren had asked before she would have said yes.

"Kishan, I'm sorry...Ren invited me to have dinner with him. Said we needed to talk." she explained. He looked, but nodded. He understood the situation.

"This is good. Maybe if you both spoke then he could try to remember something." he noted, trying to make her feel better.

"I hope so..." she replied, pushing a stand of hair away from her face.

Kishan was turning around to walk to his room but she caught his arm.

"Wait, do you have to change now? Would you want to have breakfast with me?"

He smiled, but declined. "I must change soon, but thank you for the invitation."

"Rain check?" she offered, but his face looked confused, looking out her window.

"Kelsey, it never rains here."

For the first time since Ren has been back without his memory, Kelsey smiled, and laughed. It made Kishan happy to see her lighten up.

"No, a rain check means that I will make it up to you."

"oh, well in that case... I will hold you to it." he said, taking her hand and kissed it.

Throughout the day, Mr. Kadam and Kelsey were continuing their search for the remaining destinations and items needed to continuing lifting the curse.

It was soon six and Kelsey got ready to meet up with Ren. She changed her outfit into something more nicer, but still casual. Just outside, she noticed Rens white shirt brushed up against her window.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

He turned to look at her, and gave a very small smile.

"Good Evening."

"Good Evening."

He helped her to the chair and sat her down. The lights in the garden illuminated the ground under them.

"Kelsey, I felt it was best we spoke about what happened last night." he started.

She kept her head down, expecting to hear words she would never hear him say.

" Yes?" she whispered.

" Last night, I came into your room and I heard you crying. Are you... alright?"

She let out a scuff and shook her head."I'm coping, but if i'm okay... honestly,no."

He could hear the hurt and anger in her voice. He was one to never make anyone upset.

"I am sorry. I do not know why I can not remember you... however, when I heard you I noticed something. The ribbon, the green ribbon. I've seen it before. Is it your's?"

She nodded, wiping a tear away.

"Something about it made me want to keep it. Something close to my heart. Are you sure it was your's?"

"Yes, it was my mother's. She left them to me when she died."

In that moment, a spark hit him in the heart again, the same as did the green ribbon.

"I'm sorry you lost her." he noted, taking her hand.

"She wasn't the only one I lost." she added as tears began to flow. "My father died with her, and Now i'm losing you. It seems everyone I love, I lose."

"Kelsey" Ren said as he moved to the chair next to her and grasped her hand,

"You need to know this... I'm not in love with you. I'm trying, Really I am, but every time I try to like you, I just can't."

"STOP!" A voice came from Kelseys door. It was Kishan, and he was furious. "That's Enough!"

" She must hear this so she can move on." Ren growled, moving in a circle almost as a tiger does when he wants to attack.

"No, you want her to hear this so YOU can move on."

Kelsey watched the two argued.

"What is it going to take for you to see that she is your's now. You are the one that Loves her NOT I" Ren noted, and made Kelsey look at Kishan confused.

"What is he talking about?" she asked, moving out of their way.

" I love another and will never love you!" Ren yelled, and in an instant, Kishan formed into a tiger and lunged for Ren. Just as fast, Ren changed and the black and white tigers were wrestling on the balcony.

"No! Stop!" Kelsey screamed and cried to them.

Kishan was scratching up Ren good, making his fur turned a shade of red. Even with the horrible things Ren said, She couldn't watch them hurt each other anymore.

She jumped on Rens back, trying to stop his next attack on Kishan, but it backfired and the white Tiger didn't expect her and scratched her shoulder and back, throwing her off him.

Once she cried in pain, both tigers shifted back into Men and moved quick to help her.

"Kelsey, what were you thinking?" Ren asked, looking at the deep scratches on her body.

She cried and looked at him. Her brain reminded her that Her Ren would never let anyone hurt her, and looking at his eyes she knew her Ren was gone.

"Go away." she whispered, looking at Kishan, he nodded knowing she needed help.

He bent down and picked her up, rushing her into Mr. Kadam's Study.

"Kadam, We need your help cleaning these."

He jumped out of his chair that he was reading on to see what happened to her.

"Miss Kelsey? What happened?" he asked and rushed to get his first aid supplies.

She just sat there in shock, almost catatonic.

"Let's just clean her up. I'll talk to you about it another time." Kishan whispered.

Kishan looked at her, and found the poor soul that was being tortured. He needed to find Lokesh and Kill him to end her torture. He didn't even care about his curse anymore, He cared for her. The wonderful person that she was.

"Kelsey, Look at me." he ordered. She glanced into his dark eyes, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"He said, you love me?" she whispered to him.

"We all do." he said instantly, he didn't want to hurt her anymore then Ren has.

"You really love me?"He looked into her teary eyes again and had to admit it to her.

"Yes Kelsey. I love you."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Kishan... Please understand. I love you too..."

He nodded but understood. "But not as you love him."

" I... I don't know anymore. If I had My Ren who knows me and loves me, then I would say no... But you have been so understanding and comforting and protecting...I can lean toward Yes."

His eyes sparked hope. Maybe he can love her after all.

He placed both of his hands to her face and leaned in to attempt to kiss her.

Suddenly Alarms went off and sirens screamed through the room.

"Quick, we need to get out of here." Kishan yelled, grabbing Kelseys hand and running to the basement.

"What's happening?" she yelled.

"They found us!" Kishan warned and pulled her into a hidden door, pressing it to the basement.

It was like an elevator, went down and hid them. The door could only go back up from the downstairs and no one could get in.

"What about Mr. Kadam and Ren?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"They knew this could happen, but they can not get you."

She shook her head and became hysterical.

"No! They will hurt them, Mr. Kadam we need to get him down here. I can't let them take Ren away again."

He grasped her and she winced from the pain on her bloody shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kelsey. If You go for them, They will take you, and they will Kill You!"

His warning made her come to realization. It's true, Everyone was invincible, except her, and she was the only person that could lift the curse.

She just prayed that they could forgive her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- In the last chapter- i got a comment asking if Anik was invincible. I just assumed because he ages slowly and was able to continue helping the Princes. So there may be a few changes in the upcoming chapters. Forgive me. I've been rereading the books and remembered several things I forgot so thats why this chapter took a while so I'm sorry and Please Review! Lisa B Green**_

Chapter 3

Kelsey couldn't help the tears from flowing. She could hear Kishan typing furiously on the computers that were filled with images of the house in every room.

" How is one suppose to work this?" he asked, pounding the keyboard in frustration.

Kelsey could see that he was scared too. She had to help somehow, besides crying in the corner. She walked over to the desk and gave Kishan the look of helping. He complied and moved over for her to be comfortable.

"What are you trying to do?" She whispered.

"There are multiple cameras around the house. I want to change rooms on the screens."

Within a few clicks of the mouse, the was able to do so. She could see that Ren was not where they left him. She let out a loud sigh, and tried looking on the other camera's. They watched as several of the rooms that were clear, the other men began to burn.

"Oh God! They are burning down the house! We need to help them!" Kelsey began to cry fresh tears.

A loud door opened and caused Kishan to block Kelsey from whatever may have came through. One white tiger and Kadam were revealed.

"Oh, Thank God!" Kadam exclaimed as he rushed to Kelsey, embracing her in his grasp.

"Are you alright? Have they hurt you?" Mr. Kadam searched her for further injuries besides her bleeding arms.

She shook her head. "No, i'm alright. I'm just glad your safe…Both of you." She added, looking at the guilt faced tiger.

"Anik, are they down here?" Kishan asked, meaning the sacred fruit and the divine scarf.

The older man nodded to the prince and rushed to the safe. After punching several numbers, the safe door opened and very clearly revealed the gifts.

"Miss Kelsey, We must move quick. They will soon find this room and take us to Lokesh." Mr. Kadam explained and pulled Kelsey to a specific door, which was locked with a number code. Once opened, was a long narrow hallway. Both of the princes were in tiger form and ahead of them to protect Kelsey. She was most curious and scared to find where they were taking running for almost twenty minutes, Kelsey needed to stop and catch her breath.

"How far have we gone?" she gasped as she was taking in as much air as her lungs could take.

"About two miles away from the house. We are underground."

Now to add on more fear. She was far from the surface and she could feel her lungs cry for air. She took small gasps and her vision was becoming fuzzy. She crumbled to the floor.

"Kelsey? What wrong?" Kishan asked, suddenly turning back into a man.

"We (Gasp) are under(gasp)Ground? Small confined space? No oxygen?" she struggled to say.

Kishan shook his head. "No, Kelsey! These tunnels are fully pumped with air. It's your mind tricking you. Take a breath." he explained, taking her hand trying to get her walking.

Kelsey shook her head and clutched her chest. "I (Gasp) Can't!" she cried.

"Look at me." He ordered, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "You are safe down here. Take a deep breath" She did. "Now another." and she did. and another. the black spots quickly disintegrated from her vision.

" Prince Kishan, we are ready." Mr. Kadam said. Kishan pulled kelsey up from the floor and both walked into a huge room where a helicopter was preparing to fly.

" Quickly Miss Kelsey. They won't find us if we fly over the smoke." Kadam explained. They all rushed to the aircraft and belted in. The roof opened and smoke engulfed the room. Kishan sat in the pilots seat, Apparently he could fly better then he could drive, and Kadam and Ren sat on either side of Kelsey.

Kelsey closed her eyes and waited till the smoke was not as heavy. The blades chopped through the air and they were off the ground. Once she opened her eyes, she watched Ren's house burn. Men were on the ground, guns in their hands. All aiming for the helicopter.

Soon, the sound of gunfire and metal crunching made her worry.

"They are trying to kill us!" She yelled. Several bullets hit Ren's window and almost killed Kelsey.

Ren pulled her head down and covered any exposed part of her with his body. She leaned down, over Mr. Kadam and stretched her arms down toward the men with guns. The burning fire engulfed her arms and she blasted several electric lightning bolts at the men on the ground and the gunfire stopped.

After she knew they were safe She pulled herself up and hugged Ren. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that." she said, trying to keep her level of affection to where he would like, but he brushed her wind messed hair away from her face and took her cheek in his palm.

"I would never want you to get hurt for me." he confessed. Kishan scuffed and shook his head. Ren glanced at Kishan and back to Kelsey. " I'm going to keep trying to remember the man I was. The rightful man, Who is madly in love with you. In the mean time…I have to keep you safe, otherwise, that man will die too"

Kelsey wanted to kiss him, very badly, but she couldn't do that to him. Instead, she hugged him tightly and accepted his offer.

As the copter landed, and they thought they were safe. They exited and began to run when similar men from the house engulfed them in a circle. Guns pointed at them. They had been captured. A voice came out of the shadows.

"All of this, over a girl...again." An older man walked through the brush of the jungle. Lokesh, it was Lokesh and both Kishan and Ren quickly pulled Kelsey behind them as Kadam covered her back, making a protective triangle around her.

" Pretty funny, don't you think Yesubai?" the man announced, as an incredibly beautiful woman emerged from the brush. She looked directly at Kishan and then to Kelsey. Her smile was almost deadly with hate. "Yes, Father. I do."

The princes shifted quickly into Tigers as Kadam blocked every tranquilized dart from hitting Kelsey. The black tiger clawed and bit every man attempting to hurt Kelsey. When Kadam became unconscious, Something inside Kelsey told her to hit everything with her lightning. The fire builded inside her and she threw a massive lightning bolt towards Lokesh, but it was deflected by Yesubai's Cool water, and the lightning bolt turned into a massive icicle. The white tiger moved closer to protect Kelsey, but did not last long, for his back was embedded with several tranquilizers and he collapsed on the ground.

The Black tiger ran to Kelsey, but Yesubai had already threatened her life with a knife to her throat.

Kishan became a man again and lifted his hands in a sign for surrender. "Please, Take me, but let her go free."

"No Kishan!" Kelsey screamed, but she stopped when Yesubai pushed the tip of the knife in her throat, causing a little of blood to trickle down her throat.

"Everyone is needed, including this little girl... A little young for the both of you I think." Lokesh noted, taking a strand of her hair away from her eyes. "But her power will make well for my transformation." he said and took a small dart from his pocket and jabbed it into her shoulder, causing her to cry out and within seconds dipped into his hands.

"Take them to the torture rooms. I have big plans for this one." lokesh demanded, and carried Kelsey into his car.

"No! KELSEY!" Kishan yelled and was hit with multiple darts before he could shift into the black tiger.

The black tiger looked into Yesubai's eyes with both pain and heartache. this was the woman he morned over for hundreds of years, and she was alive all along.

She crawled down to his level and whispered. "I'm very sorry, Kishan."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay- I actually read the first 4 chaps of TV preview and I love it so far. I'm not going to add any spoilers cause I'm keeping this original- I do not own the tigers series!

Chapter 4

Kishan woke up in an uncomfortable position on the damp stone Floor. The air was humid, almost difficult to breath in. Sweat built in his hair, and caused it to look drenched. He realized that someone had removed his shirt and chained his hands and feet to the floor. He pulled the ground to break the chain free but it was useless. The area was dark, except for the moonlight shining through the gated window of what appeared to be a dungeon.

A loud moan echoed across the room and his vision cleared long enough to reveal it was Ren. He appeared to be alright, but in a similar situation as himself, chained yo the ground.

" Ren? Are you hurt?" Kishan asked, moving in a kneeling position.

" I'm alright, but i can not shift into my tiger form. There is a spell that prevents us. Where is Kelsey?" he replied, moving to a more comfortable position on the floor

The sudden reminder hit both of them like an arrow to the heart. Kelsey was in the hands of the one man that wanted her dead, and his long lost love, Yesubai, was alive and working for her father.

" I don't know, Ren. We were surrounded, and Kelsey was taken. Lokesh isn't working alone... She's alive Ren."

It was quiet for a moment, and then He nodded. " I know. I'm sorry." in all honesty, he felt sorry for his brother. After the years of being cursed, he knew Kishans heart belonged with her through life and death, and life again.

" Kishan, no matter what they do or what they say... Know that we are still family, I love you brother." Ren explained.

Kishan grew fearful. Ren has already been through torture just weeks ago. It was a speech of farewell, feeling Ren may not live through a second round of torture.

" and I love you too brother."

An echoed clap came from the front of the room where a door remained open. There, Lokesh stood in a black dress shirt with white suspenders. He looked fresh and well kept. Yesubai stood beside him in a black tank and red pants.

His smile lurked in evil and he progressed into the room.

" and the brothers forgive each other. it only took several hundred years but it has finally happened." Lokesh walked over to Kishan and took a seat across from him.

" Kishan, my boy. We meet again."

" For the last time I hope?

He laughed and shook his head. " oh no. I need to keep you strong. We still have a curse to lift. See, I can't kill you and trust me, I really want to. We will need the remaining gifts, and only Yesubai can do that."

"where is Kelsey?" he whispered, in a dangerous warning.

Lokesh began to scratch his chin, and got up to kneel next to him.

" all in good time will be revealed. Just sit tight."

He walked over to the other chained prince who appeared to be just as furious as Kishan. He bent over to Ren and gripped his hair to meet the princes gaze.

" Welcome back, Dhiren. I have the perfect torture plan for you, and believe me... This time it just might kill you." he warned, but Ren wasn't going to take his threat. Without warning, he spat on Lokeshs face.

Lokesh let go of Ren and wiped his face. He showed no sign of anger, not even the smile on his face could lessen. He nodded over to one of his guards.

Both princes were curious to what would walk through that door. It sounded like a struggle, then a shriek echoed the halls, and finally the door revealed a frightened Kelsey.

The two struggles against their chains, shouting her name in hope that she would struggle against the guard holding her, but she wasn't strong enough.

The guard holding Kelsey walked her over to Lokesh. He chained one arm and both feet to the wall and the other was left free. The cut on her neck was already scabbed over and she appeared to be fine. Lokesh offered her his hand, but she tried her best to get as far from him as she could.

" ssshhh, it's alright, my dear. Do not be frightened." he said, very calm and soothing.

" Please, let them go." she asked, in a sincere voice.

" my dear, do you care about them more then your own life?" he asked, taking a strand of her hair away from her face.

Kelsey looked at both Kishan and Ren, both looked weak but worried. She looked at Ren who shook his head at her, hoping she would say no.

She nodded as a tear fell from her eyes. " Yes" she whispered.

" don't do this Kelsey!" Kishan shouted, but was hushed by a guard as he punched his stomach.

" please, don't hurt them! I'll do whatever you want but please let them go." she cried.

Lokesh grabbed a small vile which contained a thick neon green liquid.

" you drink this, and I'll give Ren his memories back. All the ones that contained you." he offered.

" Kelsey, don't drink it! I'm not worth this. Think of how I neglected you!" Ren shouted next and was given the same treatment as his brother moments before.

" yes, think of how he's treated you. Don't you want your Ren back? The one who loves you unconditionally?" he teased.

" what will it do to me?" she asked.

Lokesh shook his head. " you find out yourself, all I will say is it won't kill you."

She looked at her princes and thought of many ways to help them escape. There was only one way to save them an she wasn't going down without a fight.

She reached for the vile and grasped his hand, sending an electric shock through his body. Several guards tried to pull away but they were caught in the electric current that killed all but Lokesh. A noise of a shotgun went off and a small dart with the neon green liquid injected in her arm. Suddenly the electric current dimmed down and she released Lokesh.

Kishan looked to see who fired the dart and saw Yesubai in the shadows. Their eyes both linked together and the fire he felt for her engulfed him again. Her eyes appeared to be full of sorrow, the same as when he was captured. Did she still love him?

Kelsey tried several more attempts to shoot electric from her arm, but the only spark she could make was static electricity. The green liquid was a dormant for her powers.

" I tried to reason with you, little girl. Now you suffer the consequences." he warned her and pulled out a long skinny dagger.

Ren felt the tug on his heart again. His heart was telling him to break free and save Kelsey. He never felt this way, not even for Yesubai. He struggled and tugged on the chains, hoping there was a weak link to break him free.

Yesubai walked over to her father and Kelsey. He handed her a similar vile with white liquid in it. He whispered in her ear and she moved quickly to Ren.

One of the guards came around and grasped his head.

" open his mouth." she ordered him.

The guard grasped his jaw to open it, but Ren fought him. The guard pinched his nose and Ren gasped for air and Yesubai forced the liquid down his throat.

The guard let him go, and suddenly Ren was gripping his head in pain.

" Ren!" Kelsey cried and watched the prince scream in pain.

Then it stopped and he collapsed to the floor, breathing heavy.

Kelsey could feel her heart become whole again. The way only her Ren made her feel. Their connection was back and she knew his memories returned.

" No! Please let it not be true." he cried as flashbacks engulfed his head. The memories of what filled in, the things he said, the things he did, the things that happened. He looked up at his surroundings and found the one person he hurt the most.

" Kelsey?" he cried, watching his love chained and in the hands of Lokesh.

" Ren? I'm sorry. I tried..." she explained to him.

One guard came behind Kelsey and gripped her free wrist. " No! Let go of me!" she yelled.

Yesubai walked back to her father and offered him her hand. He took it and pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

" ready daughter?"

" ready father."

He took the blade and sliced the palm of her hand. He grabbed Kelseys hand, and did the same. He bonded the girls bleeding hands together and began chanting. Over and over again he repeated the words. The henna drawing on Kelseys arn glowed bright and dissolved under her skin, making a steady stream off her arm and through to Yesubai. The henna glowed on Yesubais arm and then died down.

Yesubai raised her hand and out came a lightning bolt. " well done daughter."Lokesh cheered.

Kelsey's feet curled under her and she collapsed, feeling weak and empty. Everything she went through before this moment was stolen from her, and she cried softly.

Lokesh pulled her head my her hair to show Ren the pain she underwent.

" look at her now, fair prince. She is nothing but a mere girl who can be broken."

Lokesh smiled and without warning speared the dagger into Kelseys shoulder Clean through.

The scream didn't pass her lips, just a strong cry and heavy breathing. The pain was nothing she hasn't felt before, but still very painful.

" No! Kelsey!" Ren screamed, watching the girl in pain was his biggest fear. He struggled in his chain again with no change.

" This is your torture, Prince Dhiren. I get the satisfaction of torturing her and you get to watch her suffer."

The guards unchained Kishan and dragged him.

" No! Let her go! I will go with Yesubai and retrieve the gifts, but let Kelsey go. She is innocent."

Lokesh smiled and nodded.

" exactly. She is bait. You retrieve my gifts and i let the girl go free, don't retrieve my gifts and I will kill her. " he then pulled the dagger out of her body swiftly and that made her cry harder. The pain of the blade going in was nothing compared to pulling it out.

" Let me speak to her, and I will agree not to struggle."

Lokesh watched the Prince, and knew he wouldn't do anything stupid.

" granted, but if you even think about trying to escape, I'll make sure the dagger goes through her heart." he warned and nodded to the guards to let him go and walked out of the dungeon.

He rushed to Kelsey and he looked at her shoulder. It wasn't life threatening, but did look to be very painful and was losing quite some blood. She looked weak and defeated, and

It bothered him dearly.

" Kelsey? Kelsey look at me." he said, gently lifting her head from her chest. He wiped the tear streaks from her face and looked at her eyes.

" You have to go Kishan. It's the only way to break the curse." she whispered.

He shook his head.

" I'm not doing this because of the curse. I could care nothing about it, all I care about getting you out of here." he explained as he caressed her cheek.

" Is Ren... Are his memory of me really back?"

" Yes. It's him, Kelsey. He's very worried about you." he added. She looked over Kishans shoulder to see Ren looking back at her. Similar tears in his eyes.

" she loves you, Kishan. You need to save her too." she stated, glancing over at Yesubai.

" let's go, Now" the guards moved and pulled Kishan off of his friend. He continued to struggle against them.

" don't let him win Kelsey. You fight and you dont give up! I'm coming back for you! I promise." he yelled as the guards dragged him further and further away until finally he was out of the room and the doors slammed and locked shut behind him.

The prayed that the next time he saw her she will still be alive. Lokesh was always one to change up the rules.

Review PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kishan was surprised to see that Yesubai was alive. Even though his love for Kelsey was strong, the love for Yesubai was stronger. He knew here how Kelsey felt for both he and Ren. How she could never give him her whole heart and how ****he couldn't give her his.**

**She sparkled in the sunlight, and her black hair remained straight and long ****passed her hips. She wore clothes that clung tight to her body, giving her toned figure more to admire.**

**The more he thought of her, the more images of Kelsey in that dungeon frightened ****him. The words that frightened him most were how she explained that Yesubai was ****still in love with him. ****Sure, every so often she glanced his way and her eyes danced with uncertainty.****The same when she first courted him over Ren hundreds of years back. ****He walked behind her and whispered.**

**" I know you still love me." he warned and walked away.**

**She looked into his eyes with fear and uncertainty, but returned to preparing ****for their journey.**

**Several days later...**

**Kishan walked along side of the guards as Yesubai led them into the last temple ****that Durga would appear to them.****Yesubai had ordered the guards to stay behind, that she and Kishan must enter ****alone or Durga would not appear before them.****They nodded and both she and Kishan made their way inside.**

**Once to the statue of Durga, Yesubai approached it.**

**" I command you to reveal your true form and lead us to the last element of my ****Tigers curse."**

**The ground shook and the stone which Durga was encased in began to crack and ****dismember. ****The goddess held her hand out and grasped Yesubais neck and began to choke her.**

**" where is my Kelsey? You are not her!" she yelled.**

**Kishan feared she would kill her and yelled at the goddess.**

**" Durga, do not kill her for Kelsey will die!" **

**Durga turned to the dark prince and released Yesubai at once. Yesubai landed ****with a thud on the ground and she crawled back towards Kishan.**

**" your father captured her. why should I give her mercy?" durga demanded, ****turning her attention back to Kishan.**

**" They took Kelsey's power, and they are using her to assure I protect Yesubai. ****If she dies, Kelsey dies."**

**Durga dropped a tear of gold down her cheek. Kelsey was a pure soul and to be in ****the hands of evil caused her great pain.**

**" it's a shame, someone who loves you so to cause you such pain." Durga ****proclaimed and glared at Yesubai, who rubbed her sore neck. ****Durga handed Kishan her bow and arrows.**

**" this be the last gift I shall present, and the last time I will waken. The ****last gift is located at the temple of Pilai. Please inform Kelsey that I will ****look after her. May your journey and your curse end my dark tiger." she ****announced and turned back into stone. Another gold tear laid still under the ****stone.**

**Yesubai stood on her shaken legs and walked out of the cave. ****The guards rushed to her and noticed her neck was sore and red.**

**" what have he done to you, Princess?" the head guard demanded.**

**" the goddess did this to me, he did not. She was disappointed to fare me as ****apposed to the girl."**

**" we must inform your father at once, he must punish the girl"**

**" what? I told you, Kishan did not do this to me!" she fought. Kishan was ****fighting the grip of the other guards after he announced he to harm Kelsey.**

**" He let you in harms way, your father informed us to report and injury back to ****him."**

**" NO! That was not how it was suppose to be." Yesubai demanded.**

**" I'm sorry princess, but I was given a direct order." the guard used the cell ****phone and called, speaking in Hindi fast and then shut his phone, they were**

**pursued to move on.**

**Sounds of footsteps shook Kelsey awake and moved herself into the corner of the****wall. Guards progressed into the room and began to beat Ren.**

**" STOP! PLEASE!" she cried and watched as they beat Ren till blood trickled out ****his mouth and nose.**

**Hearing Ren cough out his own blood made Kelsey sick to her stomach. Once she ****saw the guards progress to her, she knew she was next.**

**" leave her alone!" Ren yelled as they took off her chains and hung her arms **

**above her head. She cried as her shoulder wound reoppened. Ren knew what they **

**were to do to her.**

**" Please! Not this!" he begged. ****The guard walked to the table of instruments and grasped the leather wip.**

**Once he cracked it against the wall to practice, Kelsey shook in fear.**

**" your brother didn't protect the princess, so she must be punished." **

**" do you really want to do this? Hurt an innocent?" Ren announced. The guard ****showed remorse for the girl who shook in fear.**

**" I must do what I'm told or he will hurt my family." the guard came clean.**

**" what if she were your daughter?" Ren added.**

**The guard forced him quiet with a whip to his chest.**

**" Be grateful that she's only going to get ten, when I was ordered thirty." he **

**warned, and Ren nodded in condolences. T****he guard took his position and He raised his arm. In a swift motion the whip ****cracked against Kelsey's skin and she screamed in pain.**

**Ren struggled against his chains and watched. He couldn't look away, but didn't ****want to see her in pain.**

**Crack...**

**Crack...**

**Crack...**

**Kelsey's body began to shake from the pain. To take a full breath became harder****and harder. She could feel her blood dripping down her back. ****Five more cracks and she cried in hysterics.**

**" Bring her down." the guard said, he took a look at the prince and saw the ****begging.**

**" put her next to him, so next time he can feel her being taken out of his ****grasp."**

**Once her chains were secure, and the guards were away, Ren scooped her into his ****arms.**

**" I'm so sorry my Dilala. I'm sorry for all this pain." he cried.**

**He brushed her hair out of her face and watched the tears fall off her eyes.**

**" You remember me?" she asked, her voice weak from screaming.**

**" of course, you are the woman I love. I will never leave you again." he **

**promised and kissed her head.**

**" It hurts." she cried and leaned into Rens embrace. Soon after, she fell unconscious and Ren was grateful that she could get some time to not feel the pain.**

**He grasped her hard and rocked her slowly. He finally had his memories of his Kelsey returned only to be imprinted with new one's of torture and pain. He shook in fear that she would not survive another round of torture.**

**" Hurry Kishan." he prayed, letting soft tears fall down his cheeks.**

**Sorry for the mishap of updating, there were several issues with the site. Thanks for all the support! Reviews are appreciated! :) Lisa B Green**


End file.
